il a des yeux incroyable, Mais si tu savais !
by purring-cat
Summary: "jalousie" était sans doute la faiblesse la plus difficile à supporter pour Derek.
1. Chapitre 1 : jaloux ?

**salut tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu envie d'introduire un français prénommé Michel dans une de mes fictions ... Allez savoir pourquoi ! donc voilà chose faite ! n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit comm'**

 *** les personnages de m'appartiennent pas ... Sauf Michel ;)**

* * *

« Michel est beau, Michel est gentil, Michel me plaît … Ce sera tout ? Stiles ?! »

Oui, Michel plaisait à Stiles. Ce beau français charismatique venu ici, à Beacon Hills plaisait à Stiles.

Et Derek haïssait Michel.

« ho mes quoi encore ! Pourquoi tu CRIS tout le temps Derek ? Pourquoi tu es si … Si ... »

Derek serra la mâchoire pour ne pas cédé … Ne pas cédé … Surtout ne pas cédé et ne rien lui dire !

« Si quoi ?! Si désagréable ? Si animal ? Mais je suis comme ça Stiles ! Et tu vois, le problème, c'est que si ça ne te plaît pas, eh bien … Je ne changerais pas pour toi. »

Stiles eu un moment de réflexion. Pour lui c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Derek était jaloux. Mais encore une fois il avait bien trop de fierté pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Non il préférait se renfermé et devenir agressif … Quitte à allé jusqu'à l'extrême, c'est à dire être détesté par Stiles.

« J'ai comprit. Je ne te parlerais plus de Michel. De toute façon, je ne te parlerais plus du tout ! Enfin, sauf si c'est Scott qui me le demande ou si c'est une urgence ou ... »

«Stiles. »

« … Ou pour boire un verre ou ... »

Derek soupira le jeune hyperactif avait de quoi lui faire perdre la tête, dans tout les sens du terme.

N'étant pas un adepte de la patience, celui-ci se leva se son fauteuil et sortit de son loft. Il l'avait assez entendu.

« il a réussit à s'accaparé mon loft ... »

Derek sourit un bref instant à cette idée, et décida de ne pas laissé Stiles tout seul dans son appartement. Simple question de sécurité.

« Bien. Vu que tu n'as plus l'intention de m'adressé la parole, peut être que tu devrais … Je sais pas moi, partir ?! »

Stiles était bien trop occupé à rédiger un texto, il n'avait rien écouté au discourt de Derek, pourtant ...

« heu … Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y allé! »

se changement de comportement soudain avait de quoi intrigué Hale.

Stilinski était joyeux et bavard … Et puis d'un seul coup il est devenu pressé et avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux.

« fait comme tu veux. »

Derek disparu dans sa chambre, et quand il tendit l'oreille, il ne mis pas longtemps avant d'entendre Stiles claqué la porte de son loft.

« quelle merde ... »

Il n'aimait pas se Michel. Tout simplement parce que maintenant, Stiles ne s'occupait plus de lui. Enfin plus comme avant. Avant … C'était toujours des blagues sarcastiques, des regards énigmatiques … Mais Stiles reste Stiles. À parler pour ne rien dire, à foutre le bordel partout ou il passe, même dans le cœur de Derek.

Il soupira, essaya de ne plus y pensé et partit prendre une douche.

Et même sous l'eau brûlante il ne put s'empêche de pensé à Michel. À le haïr … à se demandé ce qu'il à de plus que lui ...

« il a des yeux incroyable … Qu'il dit. Des traits tellement fin … Qu'il dit. Un sourire splendide … Qu'il dit. »

Derek rugissait intérieurement et, sans le vouloir vraiment, enfonça son poing dans la paroi de sa douche la brisant au passage naturellement … de petits morceaux de carrelage jonchait alors le baquet de la douche, mais Derek s'en contre fichait royalement.

Maintenant, et sans doute pour les jours à venir, il n'avait plus qu'a se morfondre. En attendant la prochaine visite de Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2 : renontre

Il y avait de quoi devenir ding. De quoi perdre 100 fois pieds.

Le mal-être de Derek était d'une telle force, que s'il n'était pas d'un naturel solide et du genre obstiné, il aurait déjà tout laissé tombé.

Non, il ne faiblira pas !

Deux semaine. 5 jours. Qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle de Stiles. Scott est venu le voir une bonne dizaines fois, Peter 1 fois. Mais ça ne comptait pas, il se sentait seul et abandonné.

Lui même trouvait sa réaction exagéré, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé souhaité revoir quelqu'un avec une telle envie … S'il y avait Stiles devant lui, las, maintenant, qui sais ce qui se passerais.

Quand il entendit des pas approché de sa porte d'entrée, Derek cru, un instant, à la visite de Stiles. Mais il se calma, se ravisa et enfila un jean ( à quoi bon enfilé un haut ?) et attendit devant sa porte, comme un chien aux aguets.

La personne dite, s'immobilisa devant la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de frappé. Ce n'était pas lui. Lui, il serait directement rentré sans demandé son reste.

Belle déception.

Il était tout de même un peu en colère, alors il ouvrit la porte et afficha un air féroce.

Il n'aurait pas une seule seconde pensé … être un jour … En face à face … avec Michel.

La description gentiment fournit pas Stiles correspondait parfaitement avec le physique de ce type.

Des yeux bleu prenant. Des traits fin. Une taille banal et une carrure assez rachitique … à les comparer tout les deux, Derek se demande vraiment ce que Stiles trouvait à ce mec.

« tu veux quoi ?! »

aimable. Quoi ? Il n'allais quand même pas être conviviale ! Michel, étant plutôt ridicule face à Derek, hésita à lui adressé la parole.

« vous êtes bien Hale ? Derek Hale ? »

il sourit, méchamment.

« lui même. ET DONC ! Je reformule ma question. Tu veux quoi ?! »

quand à haussé la voix Michel à sursauté de plus belle … c'était amusant.

« discuté. »

Derek était déjà partit à faire autre choses. Néanmoins, il l'entendais très bien.

« je n'ai pas le temps de discuté! »

Le jeune homme entra, il est peut être un peu trop sur de lui ...

« Je sais que vous aurez du temps de discuté … Si je vous disais que c'était sur Stiles ? »

Derek se tendit, ravala sa rage et continua gentiment.

« Ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait encore ? »

la réponse de celui-ci allais déterminé s'il allais vivre ou mourir.

« ho il n'a rien fait ! Il me parle beaucoup de vous. J'ai donc voulu vous rencontré. »

presque soulagé, même légèrement heureux, Derek le rejoignit au salon.

« et qu'est-ce qu'il dit sur moi? »

Michel sourit, pour le plus grand étonnement de Hale.

« il me dit … Que vous êtes méchant. Que vous avez beaucoup trop de fierté. Que votre égaux vous faisait de l'ombre et que du coup, hum … Comment dire ? Vous avez raté quelque chose. »

Derek ne dit rien. Il était trop occupé à comprendre les paroles rapporté par Michel. Il soupira de découragement … Alors c'était trop tard ? Stiles n'allais pas revenir ? … Foutaise …

« Derek. Je sais que vous aimez Stiles. »


	3. Chapter 3 : de bonne guerre

Michel l'avais devancé. Il lisait en Derek comme dans un livre ouvert et il ne lui as pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était éperdument amoureux du jeune Stiles.

Et ça, même Derek ne voulais pas l'admettre …

« je te demande pardon ? Stiles n'est qu'un … Poids. Un gamin qui mais mes nerfs à bout beaucoup trop souvent ... »

Michel changea d'attitude à la seconde ou Derek venait de lui faire ses révélations.

« dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te le pique. Plus de poids pour toi ! Et comme à tout le monde est content. »

Derek savait que s'il acquiesçait ça, il risquait de ne plus jamais voir Stiles. Il n'aurait plus jamais son visage en face de lui. Plus jamais sa parole pour l'énervé … Voulait-il vraiment ça ?

« eh bien ... »

c'était dure pour lui. Vraiment, mais ce gars venait clairement de déclaré la guerre.

« Si tu poses un doigt sur lui, je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents. »

Derek ne riait plus. C'était décidé. Stiles était à lui.

Michel pâli, une petite peur de mourir peut être ? Mais ce type aussi ridicule qu'il sois aux yeux de Derek, était en faite une personne bien borné.

« tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres. À ce que je sache, Stiles n'est pas venu te voir depuis un sacré bout de temps. Et ou est-il à ton avis ?! »

c'en était trop. Derek avait des limites. Il se leva se son canapé, sortit les crocs, et attrapa Michel par le col.

« Je peut me montrer très persuasif en matière de menaces. »

Michel flippait. Beaucoup. Personne ne lui avait dit que Derek était un loup-garou !

Mais néanmoins, il ne répondit rien.

« tu ne peux rien n'y faire. Stiles ne t'aime pas. »

submergé par la rage, la tristesse et la rancune, Derek jeta Michel dehors, bien-sur pas sans lui refaire le portrait au passage.

« tu diras à Stiles, que c'était ton cadeau de bienvenue. »

il claqua la porte, et pour la première fois depuis bien … Bien … Bien longtemps, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il respira un bon coup. Stiles ne t'aime pas.

Alors c'était comme ça ?!

Il n'avais même pas le temps de se lamenté un peu, qu'on frappa déjà à sa porte. Pourquoi le monde s'acharne sur lui aujourd'hui?!

À en croire l'odeur déjà prenante, il ne pouvais s'agir que d'Isaac.

Planté devant la porte comme à son habitude, Isaac attendit le signal avant d'entrer.

« entre … Tu sais très bien que tu peux entrer ! »

« oui mais ... »

« bref ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou las? »

Il hésita aussi, comme Michel. Ça agaça grandement Hale.

«Isaac ?! »

« ha oui ! Eh bien, Tu sais Derek je me demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Stiles ? »

décidément … Stiles n'allais jamais le laissé tranquille !

« NON JE N'AI PAS DE NOUVELLES DE STILES ! POURQUOI J'EN AURAIT ?! »

« je … Je sais pas … J'ai été voir Scott, Malia, Lydia … Et ils n'en on pas alors j'ai cru que ... »

ça devenais bizarre. Si Scott n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, c'était qu'il se passais un truc. ça ne pouvais pas en être autrement.

«Oh ...»

Isaac était perdu, complètement paumé.

« … alors ? Vu que toi non plus tu ne sais pas je … Je m'inquiète. »

« je vais le chercher. »


	4. Chapter 4 : alors quoi ?

Ce matin était un autre jour. Bouleversé par les événements, Derek ne pouvais plus se morfondre. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit. Il devait agir, il aurait dût agir bien avant … Alors, s'il le retrouvait, peut être pouvait-il remonter un peu son estime aux yeux de Stiles ?

Enfin bref sa seule motivation était de retrouver Stiles. Pour la première fois depuis un sacré moment, Derek avait une raison de se lever. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Il ne tarda pas sous la douche, ne tarda pas à tourné en rond torse nu dans le loft ( ça lui arrive beaucoup plus souvent qu'on ne veut bien le croire …), et ne tarda pas à sortir pour chercher son … Ami ?

Pouvait-il seulement le qualifié d'ami ?

Il sortit sa camaro au grand jour, la pauvre prenait la poussière depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il mis le contact et … Ne fit rien. Il se posa une seconde, bercé par le doux son de sa voiture, qu'il lui avait presque manqué.

Stiles avait-il seulement disparu ? Si sa se trouve, il était simplement possible que je jeune Stilinski ait prit la décision de partit ! Sans rien demandé à personne ! De façon autonome … NON. Stiles n'était pas autonome. En tout cas pas aux yeux de Derek.

Pour lui Stiles rimait avec catastrophes, cataclysme … Il le qualifiait de … De quoi déjà ? De jeune abrutit ? Oui … Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui dire.

En tout cas pour lui c'était clair, Stiles n'avait pas put partit de son plein chef.

Maintenant la question est la suivante : ou est-il ?

Il avait beau se creusé les méninges, rien à faire. Il ne savais pas ou chercher, il ne savais pas ou cet abrutit d'hyperactif aurait bien put disparaître.

À croire qu'il ne le connais pas. Qu'il ne le connais pas assez, pour déduire précisément ces attentions. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de le surveiller. S'il l'avais fait, il aurait put savoir si quelqu'un lui voulais du mal … Il aurait pût éviter ça.

Il eu un moment d'hésitation. Et s'il était totalement impuissant ? Et si Michel était plus en mesure de deviner les attentions de Stiles, ou s'il à été enlevé ? Et peut même savait-il pas qui ? Peut être lui, savait-il ce qu'il en était. Peut être même était-il avec lui …

Mais bien sur. Quoi d'autre … Stiles ne serait jamais partit seul. Mais avec Michel, sa change tout. Sa réflexion de gamin prépubère l'aurait fait accepter n'importe quoi par amour. Même à tout quitter ? Il ne savais pas … Il n'en sais rien ! Il ne connais pas Stiles ! Oui il le pensais vraiment.

Donc résumons : Stiles était partit avec Michel. Il l'aime. Il n'a rien dit à ses amis. Il a tout quitté pour … Vivre le parfait amour ?

Mais il ne pouvais rien certifier.

Et puis soudain, au bout d'une heure de cogitation farfelu et sans fondement, Derek eu un déclic. Une phrase. « tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te le pique ... » une phrase à double sens … Il n'a jamais dit que Stiles voulais de lui mais lui, Michel, avait la ferme attention de lui arracher Stiles.

Stiles n'aime pas se français. Stiles n'ai jamais partit.

Derek prit enfin la route, vers la foret … Instinct ? Derek avait-il un pressentiment ?

Il roula tellement vite, qu'il était presque étonné de la proximité de cette foret avec son chez lui.

Il coupa le moteur, le soleil n'allais pas tardé à se coucher, ce qui n'allais pas arranger ses affaires.

« merde Stiles … T'es vraiment pas croyable. »

il se promena dans la foret, en quête d'une piste, d'une odeur … L'odeur de Michel lui était encore fraîche, une forte odeur de cendre. D'herbe séché. Il la détestait.

Quand à l'odeur de Stiles … Mon dieu il ne sens lassera jamais et l'a connaît que trop bien.


	5. Chapter 5 : réflexion et inquiétude

**Désolé pour l'attente ! mais j'était plus occupé à finir une autre fiction qui est en cours ... Et puis je me suis dis que celle-ci méritait aussi que je m'occupe d'elle ! donc voici le chapitre 5 ... Les chapitres sont court, mais ça m'aide à mieux les écrire ! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

C'est avec la plus grande déception, le plus grand dégoût et le plus grand soulagement que Derek sentit, au bout d'une heure de recherche sous une demi-lune et une froideur d'automne, deux odeurs se mélangeant. Il perçu en premier l'odeur de celui à qui il voulais à tout prix arracher sa gorge avec ses dents, et cette odeur avait le dessus sur celle plus timide et moins perceptible de Stiles … Néanmoins, elle était là.

Il souffla un nuage de brume et continua en suivant la piste qui menais, sans aucun doute, à la maison Hale. Sa propre maison, la maison familiale.

Il avait osé salir de son odeur aigre LA maison. Comme offensive on ne pouvais pas faire mieux, pour Derek c'était clair, ce type là savais ou il mettais les pieds et c'était sans aucun doute une preuve irréfutable de sa détermination à lui faire perdre la tête. Peut être voulait-il montrer à Stiles les mauvais côtés du loup ? Il n'en savais rien. Les déductions c'est fait pour Stiles, pas pour lui. Et puis d'ailleurs Stiles savait tout de lui. En tout qu'à ça n'allais pas tarder, il allais perdre la tête et dévorer ce Michel.

Il se pressa un peu, redoutant le pire mais essayant de laisser les scénarios les plus désagréables au plus profond de son crâne de loup.

Il stoppa sa marche à quelques mètre de la maison en ruine, essayant de deviner leurs emplacements, sans succès. Les odeurs avaient disparu aux pieds de Derek, même l'odeur mielleuse de Stilinski … Peut importe, Stiles serait dans ses bras avant le levé du soleil, serment qu'il c'était fait à lui même.

Il monta les marches du perron, lentement, en essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit, le moindre craquements, la moindre mouche volé ! Mais seul les battements inquiet de son propre cœur se faisaient entendre.

C'était tellement silencieux que ça devenant pesant, inquiétant et sa donnais même des frissons au loup qui n'aimait pas les moments de grande solitude, il se sentait vulnérable et impuissant.

Forcement que quelque chose se tramais dans la maison Hale ! Sentiment de loup.

En poussant la porte, qui était entre ouverte, il attendit 1, puis 5 minutes. Rien. Aucun bruit. Il entra sur ses gardes, près à faire sortir son loup de ses gonds à tout moment.

Et puis ce qu'il désirait arriva. Mais … Pas vraiment comme il le voulais en fait.

Un long rôle grave venant de l'étage avait enfin fait sortir la maison de son silence de mort … Mais Derek prit peur. Peur pour Stiles … Parce que se cri de détresse venait de lui.

Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, de souffrir atrocement … et cela fit paniquer Hale. Il devait se reprendre, ne surtout pas cédé à la panique et resté lucide. Surtout lucide pour réfléchir … Mais ce n'était pas une de ses grandes qualités … Devoir réfléchir vite et en profondeur dans un minimum de temps ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Il gravit les marches en bois en état de décomposition, faisant attention à ne pas passé aux travers et puis s'arrêta encore, à la sortit de l'escalier.

Maintenant il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sang mêlé à celle de Stiles, il sentait la peur et la douleur qui émanait du jeune humain à peine conscient.

Derek se mordit tellement fort sa lèvre inférieur qu'il saigna, mais ça sa l'importait peu, lui pouvais guérir.

Il posa sa main sur la rampe, y posa son regard et réfléchit.

Que faire ? Ne sachant rien de la situation à l'intérieur, il ne pouvais pas entrer en défonçant tout sur son passage, non, mauvaise habitude.

Réfléchir l'énervait, surtout quand il ne savais pas quoi réfléchir.

Et puis une voie bien reconnaissable vint le déranger pendant sa prise de conscience.

« Mon beau … Mon dieu je te préfère comme ça! »

C'est péniblement que Derek entendit le cœur de l'humain accéléré, enfin essayé. Il entendit chaque battement, anormalement irrégulier. Un coup ça allais vite, et puis ça s'arrête, ça repart difficilement …

Stiles allais mourir las s'il ne bougeait pas son cul d'alpha.

Alors, quand plus aucun battement se fit entendre, il paniqua, et dans la précipitation il décida

d'oublier ses états d'âmes et de rentrer dans la pièce sans se faire prier.


	6. Chapter 6 : décadence

**Alors je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus heureux de tous ! loin de las ... Mais faites moi part de vos pensées ;)**

* * *

«Stiles! »

Derek ne se préoccupait pas de Michel, qui était recouvert du sang de l'humain … Mort ?

L'alpha avait les larmes aux bord des yeux, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de les faire couler.

Il paniquait, en découvrant le corps sans vie de l'adolescent … Il le savais ! Il savais depuis le début qu'il ne devais pas le laisser partir … Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulais absolument pas faire part à Stiles de ses sentiments … Il n'aime pas se livrer, il n'est pas doué pour ça !

Il n'est pas doué serte mais pourtant … Au fond de lui … Il savais ! Il savais que Stiles n'attendais que ça ! Jusqu'au bout ça se voyait … Même quand celui-ci parlais de Michel, il savais que ses yeux le désirait lui, il voyait le cœur du plus jeune s'affoler des que son regard émeraude croisait le siens, et c'était comme ça depuis le début.

Prenant Stiles avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le pouvais, il entendit les rires sournois de Michel.

« qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! abrutit! L'emmener ne le ramènera pas ! Sot que tu es ! Ce gamin est aussi con que toi ! Mon dieu ... »

La haine avait submergé Derek, se transformant en animal, et tenant toujours Stiles, il avait laissé volontairement la rage, la rancune, le désespoir, la tristesse … Toutes ses émotions enfermé à double tour dans son cœur depuis une éternité avait put enfin exploser en lui, le faisant gronder avec une telle intensité que les mêmes les murs restant de la maison brûlé semblaient vouloir reculer. Les yeux rouge, le regard brûlant comme jamais, une flamme de folie pure avait enrobé ses iris d'alpha. Néanmoins, Michel assistait au spectacle sans vraiment se rendre compte que, Derek était dangereux. Il était dangereux et maintenant, dans l'état ou il était, seul son subconscient pouvait décider de ses faits et geste, le loup ayant prit largement le dessus. Mais il se tue. Laissant à son côté bestial la totalité des choix, et ce fut extrêmement simple. Il fondit sur Michel en un instant, tenant toujours Stiles fermement entre ses bras puissant il arracha la gorge du Français sans ménagement et regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plus souffrir. Il recracha le sang de sa victime qu'il avait en bouche, était dégoutté par le goût qu'avait celui-ci.

Se type était un psychopathe, un grand malade et il n'avais pas su protéger Stiles de cette personne aussi dangereuse que n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle grouillant à Beacon Hills !

Il avait néanmoins raison sur une chose… L'emmener dieu sais ou ne le ramènera pas à la vie.

Il ne savais pas quoi faire … Il était capable d'accomplir une chose, une seule chose … Mais il n'était sur de rien. Dépité il se dit que c'était peut être la seule façon de réparer son erreur.

Son loup étant redevenu gérable après avoir trucidé Michel, il le rappela à l'ordre ne voulant pas lui infliger un tel spectacle car oui, le loup avait lui aussi hurlé quand Derek avait trouvé le corps sans vie du jeune hyperactif.

Il sortit son jeune amour en dehors de la maison, le déposa tout aussi délicatement sur le sol feuillu de la forêt,à la cime d'un arbre.

Le cœur battant, mais n'exprimant aucune expression il nicha son visage dans le cou froid de Stiles, respirant son odeur dont jamais il ne pourrais se passer, et espérant au plus profond de son être, il ouvrit la bouche, et mordit sa chaire avec autant d'amour qu'il lui était capable d'offrir … Une de ses mains agrippait férocement le pull rouge de sang de celui-ci, espérant sans doute un miracle … Espérant que Stiles soit encore las, quelque part, et qu'il entende les cris de désespoirs et les appels de l'alpha, le suppliant à genoux de revenir. Derek ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire chien errant sans Stiles. Celui-ci savait le rendre heureux même si jamais il ne le laissa paraître. Il lui permettais de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Sans doute aurait-il dut lui dire qu'il était raide ding de son côté maladroit, de son visage parsemé de grains de beauté, de sa parole facile, de ses yeux … De lui tout simplement.

Il revit Stiles un instant, couché sur une vielle commode en bois poussiéreuse, le corps parsemé d'entailles en tout genre et de toutes tailles … Le sang ruisselant de part et d'autre de son corps déjà sans vie, une jambe pendante dans le vide.

et l'autre taré jouissant dans son sang, quelle vision d'horreur !

Non, jamais Stiles ne méritait ça ! Jamais ! Derek aurait préféré milles fois prendre sa place. Stiles ne méritait pas ça …

Restant quelques instant à attendre le moindre signe de vie, à espérer, quitte à être ridicule, il s'en fichait ! Derek finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne reviendra pas.

Il décida de l'emporter chez lui, dans son loft, juste pour … On ne sais jamais ?

Au moment ou il c'est relevé pour porter le corps, son regard c'est arrêté sur le visage de Stiles. abîmé par les coups, les blessures … Néanmoins il avait un air apaisé, une mine qu'il n'avais vu qu'une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux partit dans sa camaro, à la pleine lune, pour se rendre chez Deaton… Mais ça … Même ça … Stiles n'avais jamais su que ça avait beaucoup plus à Derek. Cette bouille craquante il ne pourrais jamais s'en défaire.

Alors, sans pouvoir allé à l'encontre de ses larmes, il éclata en sanglot. Tremblant de toute part, incapable de reprendre son souffle, il cria et son loup hurla. Il attrapa le pull de Stiles et le serra dans ses poings, enfonçant son visage sur son torse, il se demanda alors, pourquoi le destin était aussi dur avec lui. Il était dévasté.

Mais c'était Derek. Il se refusais les moments de faiblesse, alors, finissant par prendre le pas sur sa tristesse, il se releva et renifla plusieurs fois, avant de se résoudre à emmener Stiles jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière, l'allongeant comme si il était simplement assoupis, et se mis au volant. Le moteur grondait sous la demande de Derek, lui qui partit directement sur des pointes de 90 alors qu'il était encore dans un terrain sinueux. Sa camaro était brave.

Arrêtant son bolide noir dans un crissement de pneus, il courut jusqu'à son loft, et, Stiles, la tête posé contre l'épaule large du loup, était glacé.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à son oncle qui était étalé sur le sofa, vêtu d'un simple jogging large.

« Bordel Derek c'est quoi … Merde … C'est Stiles ?! »

il se leva et aida son cadet à porter le dit Stiles jusqu'au sofa. Derek, dépité, essouffler ne quitta pas des yeux celui-ci. Peter avait bien remarqué la détresse qu'exprimais le regard de Hale, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Derek n'était plus le mur insensible qu'il persistait à faire croire aux plus de monde possible qu'il n'aimait personne. Il aime Stiles. Le masque était tombé, bien trop tard malheureusement, la personne qui le faisait fondre ne sera pas la pour le voir.

« c'est … Ma faute ... »

Peter leva les yeux sur Derek, qui était à la limite de laisser glisser une larme sur sa joue.

« merde Derek reprend ... »

Peter posa son regard effacé mais tout de même inquiet sur le cou de Stiles, et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ... Hum ... Le prochain devrait être plus ... Gai ! Normalement ... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Réveil

**Voilà donc la suite ! j'avoue que ce n'est pas encore ... Un chapitre très très gai maisssssss on va y venir ... Plus ou moins ;)**

 **En attendant je vous invite à lire se septième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Je précise que cette fiction devrait comporter une quinzaine de chapitres DONC voilà voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

« Derek dis moi que tu ne l'as pas mordu. »

Le dit Derek sortit de sa torpeur, analysant les paroles de son aîné.Une fois son introspection terminé, il conclus que Peter devait avoir une bonne raison de réagir de cette manière face au … Cadavre ? Du jeune Stilinski. Rejoignant son oncle sur le coté du corps inerte, curieux. Quand il vit la demi-morsure, il comprit alors qu'il venais sans doute de lui sauver la vie, oui … Mais à quel prix ?

« Derek il n'est pas mort ! Il cicatrise ! »

Peter ne semblait pas tout comprendre, à voir l'expression de son visage. Il se frotta le menton, sa barbe naissance lui chatouillant les doigts. Il posa son regard bleuté sur son neveu, regrettant déjà d'avoir mis les pieds dans des affaires qui ne le regardent absolument pas …

« Derek ? Tu es conscient que c'est Stiles ? Un loup hyperactif, vraiment ?! »

Hale grogna pour la forme, il devait bien avouer que pour une fois, Pet' avait raison. Néanmoins,c'était pas sur que ça fonctionne et puis Stiles en loup ça n'a jamais été envisageable.

Alors quoi ?! Lui ce qu'il voulais, ce à quoi il pensais en le mordant, c'était simplement le ramené. Il n'avais aucune autre idée en tête … Juste retrouver ce qu'on lui avait arracher.

« tant qu'il est en vie je ... »

« tu t'en fou ? Mais Derek … Tu l'as bien regardé ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a encore envie de souffrir ? Je serais toi je n'aurais jamais fait ça, même si c'était Lydia. Tu vois, avant d'agir bêtement il faudrait peut être peser le pour et le contre, Derek … Tu néglige toujours la réflexion. »

Derek grogna de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils et lança un regard rougeoyant sur Peter.

« ta parfait i-deal avec Matin ne me regarde pas … Et tu n'es pas à ma place. »

Peter se mit à sourire. Arborant l'un de ses plus beaux sourire narquois, il toisa son neveu, et comme à son habitude fit des remarques sarcastiques pour satisfaire son propre bien psychologique. À croire que ça le purifie.

« OK. Alors ton problème ne me regarde pas. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop coincé pour ne pas lui avoir rentré dedans dès le début ! Alpha péteux.»

Derek senti son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer et son sang pulser dans ses vaines, ne faisant qu'un tour. Tout ça allais lui donner une migraine. Il allais l'étriper et attacher ses couilles au dessus de la porte de son loft. Ho oui il se voyait déjà le dépecer, satané vermine.

Mais une main l'en empêcha et le reteint en place. Une main glacé, tremblante et hésitante. Stiles.

« ho mon dieu Stiles ... »

Derek oublia très vite son oncle, qui était surprit par tant de rebondissement.

« félicitation. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou. »

Derek s'arrêta de cogiter un instant pour renifler Stiles. Non ce n'était pas un loup. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

« Stiles ? Tu … Tu vas bien ? »

ses blessures n'ont pas cicatrisé hormis la morsure du lycan, infligé à peine deux heure avant.

« Derek je … Je suis … Je suis gelé … Mon dieu j'ai … Terriblement froid ...»

Derek s'empressa de rejoindre le jeune … Jeune Stiles ? Que devrait-il dire d'autre ? était-il au moins encore humain ? Après tout il est resté mort pendant … 2 ? 3 heures ?

Il se glissa derrière lui et pressa son corps imposant et chaud contre le siens, diffusant la chaleur au travers du petit homme chancelant.

Il grelottais à une telle intensité, que c'était difficile pour Hale de le tenir en place.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots qu'il jugeait apaisant pour essayé de le calmer …

« Stiles c'est bon… »

Il espérait que ça voix grave et son souffle chaud puisse apaisé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le corps fatigué de son petit amour. Il essaya, tout en le tenant le plus possible contre lui, d'éviter de toucher malencontreusement les zones abîmé du corps frêle de Stiles.

sous le coup d'une crise de panique naissante, Derek ne su quoi dire. Ne su comment réagir …

Il resserra son étreinte pour ne pas laisser Stiles lui échapper, plus jamais …

« écoute … »

il lui chuchota encore à l'oreille … Pensant ainsi ne pas se faire entendre par les oreilles lupines de son oncle.

« écoute. Je … Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ok ? »

mais Stiles ne semblait même plus être présent, il ne faisait que grelotter et gigoter dans tout les sens … N'écoutant même pas les paroles de l'aîné.

À bout de nerf, aillant peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, Derek utilisa ses dernières ressources, si Stiles devait partit, au moins qu'il sache … A quel point se loup bourru et buté était amoureux de lui.

« JE T'AIME. »

il enfoui son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, comme pour se cacher, de honte ? Non. Il avait simplement peur, appréhendant la réaction de Stiles … Mais si sa se trouve, il n'avait même pas écouté.

Il respira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur enivrante du jeune brun. Étonnamment, elle n'avais pas changé.

« moi aussi, Derek … Moi … Aussi … Je t'aime … Je … Je t'a …. T'aime. »

Les yeux papillonnant, il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Stiles, à bout de force, ne tombe dans les abysses du sommeil, pelotonner dans l'étreinte douce et protectrice de son beau loup noir.


	8. Chapter 8 : incompréhension

**Chapitre assez court, désolé ... Mais je préfère ainsi ... ça m'aide à travailler les phrases ( un trop long texte me lasse vite ... ) donc voilà voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je serait contente de lire vos ressentit ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte l'alpha c'était endormit autour de Stiles, le chauffant comme il le pouvais.

Mais au petit matin, Stilinski était encore gelé, il se demanda même si son état n'était pas empiré. Il transpirait à grosse goutte … Derek fronça les sourcils, toisa Stiles et commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Stiles tu as trop chaud ?! »

il fit non de la tête, marmonnant des paroles inaudible, visiblement le jeune alpha l'avait dérangé. c'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Contre quoi Stiles se battait-il ? Si ce n'était pas contre lui même ...

L'alpha avait soudainement une envie folle de manger quelques choses, c'est qu'avec tout ça il n'avais rien avalé depuis un bon bout de temps … Agacé par le bruit perpétuel de son estomac qui ne demandais qu'à se faire remplir, Il se leva, doucement, prenant grand soin à ne pas toucher le plus jeune. Aucune réaction de celui-ci, alors il le quitta de vue le temps de se faire un truc rapide à manger.

«Ne ... ne ... ne ... NE PAS ..."

Derek laissa tombé son pain, et accourut auprès de Stiles qui divaguait, l'air complètement paniqué.

«STILES? »

« NON … NON … JE … JE VEUT PAS ! »

il serra ses côtes, plongea son regard inquiet dans ceux perdu de son jeune compagnon, peut être un mauvais rêve ? Mais comment rêvé éveillé ? Parce que Stiles avait les yeux ouvert et semblait parfaitement conscient, malgré son état critique.

Peter descendit les escaliers toujours habillé de son jogging de sport, il en avait marre des gémissements … Que dire ! Des cries de Stiles.

Il chercha son neveu du regard et quand celui-ci daigna lui accorder un vif coup d'œil, il lui lança son portable.

« appel Deaton. »

il s'exécuta sans broncher, le veto émissaire lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Deaton aura peut être la solution ! Ce mec semble être né avec la science surnaturelle infuse !

Le veto ne tarda pas à répondre, pour le plus grand soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, pour diverses raisons bien sur. Peter lui s'en fichait pas mal du jeune Stilinski, ce qui l'importait en revanche, c'était de retrouver le calme et la sérénité qui régnait dans le loft pas plus tard que la veille.

« allô ? »

« Deaton … C'est Derek. Venez à mon loft, c'est urgent. »

le timbre de sa voix plus grave que d'habitude, aurait suffit à convaincre l'émissaire, qui lui répondit d'un simple Ok ne cherchant pas à perdre plus de temps avec des questions. Il verrais sur place !

Derek avait toujours le portable de son oncle dans la main, y plongeant son regard, il espérait sans doute que le téléphone allais lui souffler de doux mots de réconfort ? Ou des explications ?

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il ne serais même plus étonné.

«Derek ...»

La voix faiblarde du jeune hyperactif interpella le loup qui rappliqua dans la seconde, tenant entre ses doigts la main froide et tremblante de Stiles, il le regarda avec des yeux vitreux, ne supportant plus cette vision du jeune Stilinski. Il eu du mal à lui faire face.

« oui, Stiles ? »

Il souria tout aussi faiblement, comme si le moindre effort lui demandais une énergie surhumaine.

« tu sais … Ne dis … Rien à mon père … A Scott … Ne dis rien … A personne ... »

à peine eu t-il finit sa phrase qu'il se mit à tousser, ce qui inquiéta davantage Derek.

« ça va ? ... »

bien sur que non ça ne va pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fou Deaton ?!

« ça va … ça va passer. »

Il pensais dure comme fer qu'il allais s'en remettre, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe à surmonter, il en avait connu d'autres ! Rien de dramatique selon lui. Juste un rhume de printemps ! Après tout, Stiles était un battant, même si sa carrure plutôt rachitique faisait pensé le contraire à son alpha.

Derek entendit, enfin, Deaton monter les escaliers de son immeuble. Il commençait à perdre patience alors que son appel avait eu lieu seulement 20 minutes auparavant.

Le vétérinaire ne prêta même pas attentions aux deux loups qui avaient l'un comme l'autre leurs regard rivé sur lui, il préféra s'occuper sans plus attendre du jeune Stiles.

Un peu comateux, le souffrant peina à ouvrir les yeux pour faire face au veto qui avait un air inquiet gravé sur le visage.

«Stiles? ... »

aucune réponse de celui-ci, c'est à contre cœur qu'il se tourna vers les loups.

« que c'est t-il passé ? »

Peter secoua la tête avant de rejoindre l'étage, faisait clairement comprendre à Deaton qu'il n'était en aucun cas mêlé à ça.

«Derek? »

toujours omnibulé par le portable de son oncle, il revins de ce monde péniblement, faisant face à des responsabilités auxquels il ne voulais jamais avoir à faire. Mais oui, il devais le faire. Il devais expliquer pourquoi son Stiles était dans un tel état.


	9. Chapter 9 : Hybride

**Eh voilà le chapitre neuf ! Chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire ... Brefff je n'en dirais pas plus ;) A vous de lire !**

 **comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;) En espérant que vous tenez bon, parce qu'après reflexion cette histoire prend un tout autre tournant et donc il y aura sans doute plus de chapitre que prévus :D ( c'est à dire à peut près 20 ... Ou dans les environs !)**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

« eh bien … Je ne l'ai pas surveillé. Il c'est attaché à un homme qui s'avérait être une sorte de psychopathe, il en avait après Stiles depuis le début et je ne m'était rendu compte de rien ... »

Deaton le coupa dans un soupire, retenant toute l'attention du loup.

« arrête de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute Derek. A t-il l'air de t'en vouloir ? Je ne crois ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. »

les paroles résonnait dans son esprit, alors il n'avais pas sauver Stiles ? C'était finit ?

Il bloqua, ne sachant plus quoi dire, il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et ne voulais qu'une chose, se réveiller de cet enfer.

S'étant rendu compte de sa détresse, Deaton lui demanda de tout recommencer, sans précisé à tout va que c'est de sa faute.

« Mais je … OK. »

il lança un regard par dessus l'épaule de l'émissaire, Stiles c'était assoupit.

« Michel. Un français, c'est lié d'amitié avec Stiles. Ils étaient souvent fourré ensemble. Un jour j'ai eu un mauvais présentement alors je me suis mis à chercher Stiles. Il s'avère que j'ai atterrit dans la maison Hale, et j'ai retrouvé Stiles … Baignant dans son propre sang. Michel riait … Il n'a pas fallu 10 ans pour que Stiles … Meurs. Pour que je tue de mes propres dents Michel.

Et Alors je l'ai mordu.

Et depuis il est comme ça.J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de me décidé à allé le sauvé, que … Que … »

Derek ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de nouvelles larmes. Jamais Derek n'avais autant pleuré.

Deaton reteins surtout que l'alpha avait mordu Stiles.

« il n'est pas un loup-garou … Il n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'être un humain non plus. »

Deaton se retourna, faisant de nouveau face à Stiles.

« dis moi quel sont ses symptômes … Je pense avoir mon idée. »

Derek lança un regard interrogatif sur l'émissaire, qui faisait mine de comprendre l'état de Stiles.

« il a froid. Il tremble, parfois il divague est sors des mots qui n'ont pas se sens. Hum … Il a l'air de mal dormir, parfois il reste plusieurs minutes éveillé, mais ça ne dure jamais trop longtemps. »

Deaton fit alors dans sa tête un diagnostique, plutôt septique sur ses propres théories, il s'en alla près de Stiles, qui dormais sans doute profondément.

Il se retourna vers Derek, puis sur Stiles, puis de nouveau sur Derek.

« écoute. Stiles est entre la vie est la mort. Mais ça semble assez évident. La morsure lui à permis de prendre assez d'énergie pour revenir, mais j'ai peur que ...Qu'il ne retrouve jamais le sang chaud. »

Derek ne comprenais pas, la situation lui échappais dans son intégralité. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, non loin de Stiles, l'esprit brouillé.

« Je ne comprend pas … Il va avoir froid toute sa vie ? »

l'homme à la peau cuivré se pinça l'arrête du nez, il ne savais pas comment formuler une explication clair est compressible pour que le jeune loup puisse comprendre sans qu'il n'y ait d'ambiguïté. Mais il allais devoir faire un effort, parce que la réalité était que Stiles, est bien … Stiles était un hybride. Ou plutôt, se battait pour le devenir.

Si ce qui pense s'avère être exacte, Stiles risquait de mourir. A à peu près 80 pour cent.

Il alla s'asseoir près du loup, ne voulant pas parler trop fort de peur que le jeune hyperactif ne l'entende.

"Derek. Si … Si ce que je pense est vrai, alors tu vas devoir te préparer à ce que Stiles nous quitte dans les jours à venir."

Le regard neutre, plongé dans le vide, Deaton comprit à l'expression de son visage que Derek combattait la tristesse, la rage, la rancœur et le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui même.

"cesse de te blâmer. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'y es pour rien Derek."

Il releva la tête et ses prunelles rouges brillante rencontrèrent les mirettes chocolat du veto.

"Derek … Tout n'est pas perdu. S'il est assez fort, s'il désire vivre, alors il y a encore une chance pour qu'il reste à tes côtés encore un bout de temps."

Le jeune Hale semblait revivre, un léger sourire égaillait un peu son visage, c'était un sourire d'espoir mélangé au doute, et Deaton ne voulait pas casser ça … Mais il devait lui dire le plus important.

"Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible … Mais quand j'étais encore qu'un ados, j'ai lut un livre qui traitait sur le cas des hybrides."

"Pardon ?"

"Oui, les hybrides."

"Mais hybrides de quoi ?"

Décidément le veto avait dut mal à cracher le morceau… Parce qu'il comprenait l'importance de la suite que prendrait les événements, le bouleversement qu'il y aurait dans la vie de Derek, mais aussi dans la vie de tout les autres … Scott, son père, Lydia … Malia … Tous.

"S'il venait à survivre … Il serait mi loup-garou, mi … Vampire."


	10. Chapter 10 : Fatigue

**Chapitre 10 ! chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup évoluer l'histoire serte ... Mais bon, passage tout de même assez important pour la suite ;)**

 **Je n'en dit pas plus ! A vous de lire ;)**

 **Petite review pour me donner vos avis ?**

* * *

Deaton avait eu le temps de finir de livrer ses explications, de partir et la nuit avait eu le temps de tomber sur Beacon Hills avant que Stiles ne se réveille.

"Dek ..."

« je suis la. »

le loup était fatigué, il avait patienté une bonne partie de l'après midi à attendre le réveil de celui-ci, et maintenant il rêvais de ses draps … De l'étreinte réconfortante que pouvais lui apporter sa couette … Et il voulais sentir son poids s'enfoncer dans la matelassure épaisse de son lit … Tout ça avant de plonger dans les abysses d'une hibernation longue et profonde. Mais surtout sans fin.

Peter était partit retrouver Lydia, soirée cinéma, à ce qu'il parait. Humf... Il était peut être bête mais pas stupide.

« Tu veux quelques choses ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? »

Stiles fixa un point invisible sur le plafond, réfléchissant sans doute à formuler une réponse digne de ce nom pour Derek … Mais ce que Stiles rétorqua n'était pas tout à fait ce dont le loup s'attendait.

« tu sais … J'ai … Vaguement entendu Deaton parler et … Je sais ce que … Que je vais mourir... »

Derek grogna, une ride au milieu du front, il ferma les yeux, la détresse qui suintait des paroles de Stiles lui brisait le cœur.

« ne raconte pas n'importe quoi … Tu es fort. »

Le jeune Stilinski ria faiblement, il savait que Derek n'était pas habile avec les mots, pourtant il sentait que le jeune Alpha voulait le réconforter. Il ne demandais rien de plus … Juste Derek tel qui l'est, maladroit, grognon, bourru et mal luné … Mais c'était aussi quelqu'un d'attentionné, protecteur, capable d'une douceur sans borne … Mais cette face de son loup, seul lui semblait la connaître. C'était le petit plus qu'il avait la chance de connaître, et ce petit plus qui le faisait craquer pour son beau brun ténébreux.

« tu sais … J'aurai aimé … être avec toi … Dans de meilleures circonstance ... »

Hale fit alors un de ses plus beau sourire en ancrant son regard vert d'eau dans celui noisette de son petit amour, il savais que Stiles adorait le voir sourire … D'ailleurs, le plus jeune ne tarda pas à lui rendre la pareille, et alors Derek ne put faire autrement que d'aller se blottir contre lui, en prenant 1000 précautions pour ne pas le bousculer.

Une fois le plus jeune pelotonné dans les bras imposant de son loup sombre, Derek soupira d'appréhension, il devait lui dire. Il avait le droit de savoir … Ce qui l'était. Ou ce qu'il allais devenir.

Son cœur ne l'aida pas en se précipitant, son sang pulsait dans son cerveau, il avait peur … Si peur que Stiles lui échappe des mains …

«Derek? »

même sans super pouvoir, le plus jeune sentait la pression que le loup exerçait sur lui même …

le surnommé releva la tête qui était blottit au creux du coup froid du jeune hyperactif, et logea son nez dans ses cheveux chocolat… Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, il plissa les yeux et espéra que, en entendant la lourde vérité, le plus jeune ne sombre pas dans une crise de panique.

« Mon amour ... »

l'interpellé se crispa, empoignant son t-shirt et ne le lâchant plus, il tendit l'oreille vers le loup.

« Stiles. Je vais devoir te dire des choses … Que peut être tu ne comprendra pas, que tu n'acceptera pas … Mais écoute moi. Je. Serai. Toujours. La. »

Il sentait le petit cœur fragile de Stiles s'emballer, difficilement, il abandonna vite ses folies de vitesse et reprit vite une pulsions régulière. Stiles gonfla ses joues puis souffla de soulagement … même son cœur semblait vouloir le préserver …

Derek posa sa main sur celle de Stiles, qui était toujours fermement agrippé sur son t-shirt gris trop grand pour lui.

« Stiles … Tu vas vivre d'accord ? Mais tu seras … Différent. »

Son cœur jusqu'alors si compréhensif, rata pourtant un battement et entama de nouveau une course folle.

« Stiles. Tu es … un hybride. »

Sa poitrine se serra, se sentant à l'étroit dans son propre corps, il lâcha prise et éclata en sanglot. Il ne voulais pas vivre, s'il n'était pas humain. Il ne voulais pas … Vivre comme Derek ou Scott … être traqué sans relâche par des chasseurs, être emmerdé par kanima ou autres bestioles … devoir se maîtriser en permanence pour ne pas égorger des gens … Ce n'était pas une vie.

Il ne se sentais pas capable d'être … Quelque chose.

« Mi-loup ... »

Derek le coupa dans ses pensées de projections dans un avenir qui était pour lui plus qu'incertain.

la gorge serré, Derek avait presque craché le dernier mot.

«... Mi-Vampire. »


	11. Chapter 11 : terminer

**Coucou ! j'ai prit un peu de retard je l'avoue, mais pour me faire pardonner se chapitre est un peu plus long ;)**

 **Je pense tout de même à publier mes chapitres avec plusieurs jours d'intervalle, histoire de bien la fignoler ect ...**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plairas, au plaisir de recevoir vos reviews ;)**

* * *

C'est les yeux larmoyant, le souffle coupé et les jambes flageolante que Derek vit Stiles, pour la première fois depuis l'incident, calme.

Il ne savais pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, il ne savais pas si son jeune amour était encore en vie, il n'osait même pas tendre l'oreille pour écouter son cœur battre à un rythme conforme et régulier, comme il l'espérait au fond de lui … Il avait néanmoins peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, ah ! L'éternel pessimiste.

Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'allais pas se languir bien longtemps à se poser maintes questions sur l'état de Stiles, car aussitôt Peter entré dans le loft à grande foulées, il critiqua impétueusement le jeune hyperactif, débitant qu'il serait bien trop faignant pour bouger son cul d'hybride pour faire le ménage. Bien trop glandeur pour avoir grimper les marches et se foutre nu dans le bac de la douche et bien trop hypocrite pour pour leurs avoir clairement dit que la transformation était achevé, que tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes …

« Mais non ! Monsieur au cul de cristal préfère se prélasser dans un canapé à 2 000 dollars ! Monsieur est au dessus de tout le monde ! Monsieur n'en à que faire ... »

Derek gronda pour mettre fin aux consternation fusante de son oncle, qui parlais avec un tel engouement que ça devenait flippant. Mais le jeune loup resta neutre et rétorqua une phrase à la Derek.

« laisse le. »

l'aîné des deux loups acquiesça, encore essoufflé de ses ébats d'élocutions … Il leva un sourcil et scruta son neveu de la tête au pied, avant d'ajouter d'une manière sarcastique propre à lui même :

« Desserre les fesses chérie. On pourrait croire que t'es constipé. »

Le dis constipé gronda son mécontentement avant de tourner le dos à son oncle avec la plus grande indifférence des pitreries de celui-ci, qui semblait être dans un bon jour.

Une fois le beau brun monté à l'étage en faisant à son neveu toutes sortes de grimaces, il se concentra uniquement sur Stiles, qui semblait dormir sereinement.

Et après tout pourquoi pas ?

Il est vrai que quand les deux Hale avaient quittés le loft, Derek était septique à l'idée de laisser Stiles seul, lui qui était encore en conflit avec ses démons et semblait toujours aussi faible … Mais Peter était tellement énergique et parlait beaucoup pour ne pas dire grand choses, tient … Comme Stiles. Bref Derek avait vite perdu patience et avait accepté de se rafraîchir les idées en accompagnant son sociopathe d'oncle …

Il avait adressé un dernier regard à Stiles, qui était toujours mal en point, qui avait le contour des yeux noir de fatigue, les joues creusé par la faim et le front plissé par la douleur.

Maintenant il semblait humain … Sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, bien qu'il ait toujours eu la peau clair … Hormis ça, rien d'autre ne pouvais laisser paraître qu'il n'était plus le petite humain hyperactif de la meute, mais un petit méchant hybride.

Pendant que Derek se triturait les méninges pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait le réveiller, à l'étage Peter-Le-Dit-Beau-Gosse s'admirait sans concession dans le miroir rectangle de la gigantesque salle de bain. Enfin, gigantesque par rapport au reste du loft bien sur.

« pourquoi suis-je aussi beau ? La nature est parfois bonne, et parfois cruelle … Stiles en ai la preuve ... »

Il eu un rictus au coin du visage, pleinement conscient qu'un étage plus bas, Derek entendait son petit manège à pleine oreille.

Celui-ci râla de lassitude envers son oncle, il avait envie d'arracher sa peau de loup-garou et de s'en faire un manteau de fourrure, mais l'idée de porter la peau de son oncle le dégouttait plus qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi diable Peter était aussi narcissique ?

Enfin bref, Derek soupira. Il ne voulais plus accorder de son précieux temps à un homme qui n'en valais pas la peine et qui, de surcroît, était déjà une cause perdu.

Une fois vêtu plus décontracté, Derek rejoignit Stiles et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol devant le jeune hybride, qui n'avais pas bougé un cil depuis leurs retour …

Le loup noir, après avoir contemplé le visage doux de Stiles, prit l'initiative de le renifler.

Il espérait retrouver l'odeur si caractéristique de Stilinski, odeur qui avait disparu depuis le soir de sa mort … Elle ne fut depuis que mélange de peur, de mal, de fatigue … Mais maintenant qu'il était serein, peut être était-elle de nouveau d'une senteur douce, accueillante et rassurante.

Mais à peine Derek approcha son visage de celui de Stiles que celui-ci bondit hors du canapé dans une gymnastique presque olympique, pour courir se blottir dans un coin de l'appartement … C'est à dire derrière l'îlot de marbre de la cuisine.

Derek, visiblement toujours sous le choc, n'était décidément pas près à côtoyer un vampire … Quand bien même il s'agissait de Stiles, c'était connu, les loups et les vampires n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Derek ne connaissait que ses créatures des livres ou des contes qu'il avait put lire dans sa jeunesse, mais jamais il n'en avait rencontré un … Et les rumeurs dans ses histoires étaient peut être vrai.

Mais Derek n'oubliait pas que Stiles était aussi un loup, donc l'entente devrait être moins chaotique … En tout cas il l'espérait.

«Stiles ...»

il avait murmuré ses mots, sachant que désormais Stiles aussi avait une ouïe exceptionnelle …

Il fit appelle à tout ses sens, pour savoir ce que Stiles ressentait. Il n'avais pas peur. N'avais pas froid. Il était perdu et était mort de faim.

Quand il sentit enfin l'odeur du jeune hyperactif, celle-ci avait radicalement changé. Elle était froide, sans odeur particulière en fait. Ou s'il devait la rapporter à quelques choses, sa serait l'odeur de la terre après un orage.

Elle n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

«Stiles ...»

L'interpellé hoquetât et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, son odeur changeait et Derek n'y comprenait plus rien.

Une odeur canine, chaude, enveloppait désormais Stiles. Cette odeur si familière à Derek prenait le dessus sur toutes les autres … Il émanait tellement d'arôme différent de Stiles que le flaire de Derek le laissa tombé …

Alors c'était sa un hybride ? Une personne qui en était plusieurs ? Une personne qui avait plusieurs odeurs bien distinctives qui atrophiait les sens d'un garou …

Le loup de naissance s'approcha, aux aguets, de l'endroit ou l'hybride campait.

Il se positionna contre le mur, juste derrière Stiles, et de las ou il était il percevait la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de son amour … Il laissa sa tête balancé en arrière et aller contre la paroi froide. Il ferma ses yeux sombre pour mieux cerner Stiles qui était toujours mort de faim, si Derek pensais juste, Stiles pourrait tuer quelqu'un pour le bouffer.

« Stiles ? Tu vas bien ?! »

Il n'eus que le silence pour réponse, inquiet du mutisme inhabituelle de son vis à vis, il se releva doucement, s'appuyant sur la plaque de marbre pour ne pas tomber, il rencontra le corps de Stiles, gisant au sol comme une vielle loque, le cœur frappant sa cage thoracique avec fureur, il était persuadé qu'il était calme et posé et pourtant … Il était en difficulté.

Le petit bout de la pièce était mal éclairé et Derek voyait mal le visage de Stiles, il ne perçevait que les traits les plus marqué mais il était sur d'une chose, Stiles n'avais pas des yeux de loups. Ils étaient noires comme la nuit … Profond à faire presque peur au loup.

«Stiles? »

Celui-ci se redressa quelque peu, désormais, avec la lumière qui frappais de plein fouet son visage, Derek perçu distinctement sa figure. Figure qui était à la fois vampire, à la fois loup.

Le tour des yeux plus noire qu'avant, il avait pourtant les crocs du loup et l'odeur du loup. Il avait aussi les griffes d'un loup … Mais quand Derek toucha sa peau, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il était gelé.

« Stiles … Je pensais que tu allais bien ... »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux laissant voir un peu plus la noirceur de ceux-ci, et Derek rata un battement de cœur quand Stilinski s'approcha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à tendre son cou pour que sa bouche frôle son oreille.

« Comment je pourrais aller bien Derek ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Si tu savais … Une partie de moi veut t'arracher la tête mais … L'autre me supplie de ne pas le faire et de t'embrasser. A ton avis ? Que doit-je faire ? »

il avait penché sa tête sur le côté et commença à rire de façon presque forcé. Visiblement Derek était prit au dépourvu, jamais il n'aurait pensée que Stiles puisse être aussi malsain.

Commençant à paniquer, Derek ne savais pas quoi faire. Sa respiration avait un rythme effréné, et il savais que Stiles en jouait. Parce que plus Derek était mal, plus Stiles riait, il en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

Raclant sa gorge Derek prit les devants et attrapa avec dureté la tête de Stiles et plaqua sa bouche sur les lèvres charnu de l'hybride qui semblait perdre les pédales.

Il força le passage avec sa langue et alla taquiner sa cousine. Stiles, surprit, eu un mouvement de recul brusque et mordit la lèvre supérieure de Derek, qui regrettait déjà sa démarche.

"De ... Derek ..."

la voix tremblante, Stiles reteint sa respiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un Derek à genoux, l'air dépité, qui tremblait de tout son être. La tête basse fixant ses mains, il ne voyait pas que Stiles était redevenu lui même.

« Derek … Je suis désolé ! »

Stiles se jeta littéralement sur le loup et l'entoura de ses petits bras clair, cherchant par tout les moyens le contact physique. Derek plongea son visage dans le cou frêle de Stiles et s'effondra sur lui en pleurant à chaud de larmes, tremblant toujours … Il avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon qu'il avait fait tomber le masque, ne voulant même plus jouer l'alpha avec lui.

« Derek … Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit je ... »

Derek agrippa le t-shirt de l'hyperactif, conscient qu'il venait de mentir.


	12. Chapter 12 : décision

**OH LALA ! Je ne saurai comment m'excuser pour cette longue absence injustifié ! La rentrée étant arrivé bien trop vite, mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et je n'ai donc plus le temps et l'énergie de poursuivre mes petits affaires … Néanmoins je promet de finir cette histoire ! Bien que j'ai eu dut mal à imaginer une suite, mon imagination tient bon ( je l'espère, vous me direz;) ) et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été une perte de temps.**

 **Je tient aussi à dire que cette histoire prend une toute autre tournure, enfin vous verrez !**

* * *

 **Je suis encore une fois désolé mais je risque de poster la suite avec beaucoup d'irrégularité … Premièrement la semaine il me sera IMPOSSIBLE de publier ( je suis en internat ) et le WK cela dépendra de mon envie, de mon temps et de mon énergie. BREFF tout ça est un beau bazars je l'avoue … Et bref voilà c'est à peu près tout … BONNE LECTURE !;)**

* * *

 **PS : Cette suite ne colle pas vraiment avec le chapitre précédent, il se passe plusieurs jours entre le précédent et celui-ci … J'espère ne pas vous perdre en route:) Aussi désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, il est actuellement 23h, je reviens d'une semaine de cours intense et je viens d'écrire se chapitre au talent … VOILA VOILOU !**

* * *

« Jamais. »

« Jamais. »

la promesse de ne jamais se revoir, des larmes, quelques sanglots étouffé et des tremblements plus ou moins intense, voilà comment tout ça c'est terminé.

Vraiment, Stiles avait sans doute fait le choix de sa vie, un choix au combien difficile surmonté d'une douleur qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue … Mais bien sur il n'en montra le moins possible pour rentre ses adieux surmontable pour son loup noir … Parce qu'après tout si Derek souffrait c'était de sa faute, de la sienne et uniquement de la sienne.

Donc il s'en voulait doublement … D'avoir été égoïste, aveugle, borné et stupide. D'avoir cru un instant que Michel était une personne fréquentable … Non vraiment en y repensant maintenant il trouvais sa ridicule, il se trouvais ridicule de n'avoir pas remarqué son comportement … Il était idiot tout simplement.

Reniflant très élégamment Stiles laissa une dernière larme roulé sur sa joue pâle avant de tourné le dos à Derek, à Peter et de partir laissant derrière lui ses regrets, ses peurs, ses erreurs.

Ah. Qu'il pouvais être aveugle. Bien sur qu'il aimait Derek, bien sur. Mais Stiles est Stiles et il préfère partir, fuir, plutôt que de réparé ses tords, résoudre ses problèmes et essayé de surmonté cette énième épreuve avec son Loup.

« je n'y arriverais jamais sans lui ... »

son père se retourna. Le fixa d'un œil vitreux et se contenta de levé les épaules et de soupiré ouvertement.

John était déjà installé aux commandes et se hâta de mettre le contact sur sa voiture de fonction, tapotant nerveusement le cuir fatigué du volant.

Le plus jeune resta septique et se reposa contre la voiture, dos à son père. Devait-il tout lui expliqué en une seule fois ? Ou y allé progressivement ?

Les larmes montèrent malgré lui et il les chassa d'un geste frénétique du revers de la main.

« Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas … Je sais … Que … J'aurais dut t'en parler. Mais … Tu es déjà tellement occupé au poste et je … tu comprends papa je pensais bien faire … C'est mes problèmes après tout et ... »

un bruit sourd de métal le fit sursauté, et avant qu'il n'eus le temps de cligné des yeux il se retrouva menotté et bousculé à l'intérieur de la voiture sans grand ménagement, il pouvais voir les jambes finement musclé de Peter à l'entré du véhicule, et sa tête dépassé de l'encadrement du véhicule.

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils, son expression en cet instant était indéchiffrable. A la fois désolé et triste, mais aussi énervé et fébrile.

« Écoute Stiles. Nous, nous avons des oreilles du comprends ? Et … Derek est déjà assez mal comme sa pour qu'en plus il doive écouté ton coming-out d'accord ? Stiles … Il est accablé. Alors s'il te plaît. »

il adressa un léger coup d'œil au shérif et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Stiles avec son père.

Il dut se racler la gorge une bonne dizaines de fois avant d'arrivé chez lui … Peut être pour essayer d'avaler, de faire disparaître au fond de lui toute la culpabilité et les remords qui le ronge petit à petit.

Sa main le brûlait, la matière froide des menottes ne lui était pas agréable du tout mais il n'osait pas demandé à son paternel de les enlevées, parce que si même son père n'avais plus confiance en lui, c'était qu'il était peut être réellement dangereux.

Il attendit sagement à sa place que John gare la voiture, coupe le moteur, sorte du véhicule, ouvre sa portière et se décide enfin de lui hôte ses chaînes pour lui rendre sa liberté … Le jeune hybride avait maintenant les mêmes facultés que les loups et sentait chez John de la réticence, comme s'il aurait préféré le laissé enchaîné ici toute la soirée voir sans doute plus.

Stiles se passa une main dans ses cheveux noisette et à vrai dire il n'osait rien faire d'autres … Il ne se sentais plus à sa place chez lui.

C'était comme si cette maison n'était plus que souvenir d'une enfance heureuse, d'un petit garçon hyperactif recouvert d'amour venant de ses deux parents, transpirant l'insouciance … En aucun cas c'était la maison d'un jeune homme mi-loup mi-vampire perdu entre deux mondes et rendant le monde triste autour de lui…

Non Stiles n'était plus Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13 : pas si jamais que ça

**Je ne sais pas si je vais y arrivé avec cette histoire x), en fait je n'arrive plus à me projeter dans cette fiction et j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer une suite ... Du coup je pense qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vais essayé de vous donné une belle fin, pour vous remercier d'avoir tenu bon jusqu'au bout ( rire étouffé ) :')**

* * *

 **En tout cas j'espère que je ne vous auraient pas trop déçu, parce que je pensais que cette histoire allait durer encore LONNNGTEMPS ... Mais voilà. Sur ceux, bonne lecture et lâché les comms', ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais dut se revoir n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis ? Et quelle promesse … Oui, pourtant bien qu'elle fut déchirante en tout point, une promesse reste une promesse.

Seulement voilà, le fait qu'il se soit revu, ça a forcément eu l'effet d'une bombe. Tout à été remis en questions, absolument tout.

Rien n'y a échappé, tient, même son vieux boa à été remis en questions.

Pourquoi donc avaient-ils … Réagis comme ça?! C'est vrai quoi, Stiles aurait peut être encore une fois dut tenir sa langue et ne pas balancé comme ça un simple « jamais », et Derek n'aurait pas dut y répondre ! Il aurait au moins dut lui dire de rester, qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait faire face …

Mais non ! C'était encore une histoire de fierté hein !

Ridicule.

Absolument stupide.

Alors voilà, une belle rencontre en plein pétage de plomb, quoi de mieux pour renouer de vieux liens ? Pour se ressasser les bonnes années de déconnade ? Ho oui ça aurait put être sympa, vraiment … Si Stiles n'avait pas voulu arracher les yeux de Derek bien sur.

« Stiles ? »

l'interpellé n'était visiblement pas Stiles, enfin pas vraiment. Depuis quand Stilinski était aussi … Fort ? Mon dieu non Stiles et force ça ne peut pas coller ! C'est biologiquement impensable.

Pourtant même le grand Derek Hale avait énormément de mal à tenir la petite bête enragé en face de lui tranquille.

« mon dieu, Stiles! »

il avait beau l'appelé, même le supplié à genoux, il aurait put faire n'importe quoi … Rien n'aurait eu d'effet à se stade, il semblait irrécupérable, et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il était vraiment devenu une bête mi-vampire mi loup ? Non …

Sa fait quoi, 2 ? 3 mois ? Qu'ils ne se sont ni vu, ni croisé, ni rien du tout … Et en si peu de temps, Stiles ne c'était vraiment pas amélioré.

Son état était à faire peur, sa peau était si blanche … son corps si froid … Et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux. Tellement sombre qu'ils faisait vraiment peur, genre vraiment.

« Stiles calme toi ... »

Derek était vraiment à bout de force, après seulement 10 bonnes minutes de luttes acharné, il décida que s'en était trop. Stiles voulait le tuer ? Très bien. Alors fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Son corps était déjà réduit en torchon de toute façon, Stiles l'avait tellement amoché que même ses plais refusaient de se résorber … Pas un centimètre de Derek était, physiquement parlant, en bon état. Le sang coulait, comme une sorte de fleuve en fait. c'était vraiment atroce.

Il ne voulais pas mourir, bien sur que non ! Il était bien trop beau, trop jeune … Trop tout pour mourir. Il savais qu'au fond de lui, même dépourvus de conscience, Stiles ne le tuerais jamais.

Alors, lâchant en même temps ses deux poignets, Derek ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup, il allais être vite fixé sur le sujet.

Il attendis, attendis encore, mais rien n'arriva. Si sa se trouve Stiles était partit, si sa se trouve il était redevenu Stiles … En fait il ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. Le principal c'était qu'il avait eu raison, jamais Stiles ne lui ferais du mal.

« D … Ek?! »

Il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, questions de circonstances. Au début il cherchait Stiles, sans doute pas habitué de le retrouver par terre.

« Stiles ?! »

il se précipita pour l'aidé à se relever, décidément celui-ci était vraiment un cas à part.

« tu … Tu ... »

« chut. Tais toi. »

il lui souri sincèrement, alors comme ça Stiles était devenu musclé ? Ah bon.

« j'ai cru que … Que j'allais te … Te tuer ?! »

« j'y ai cru aussi. »

il l'aida à s'asseoir un peu plus loin, c'est que cette ruelle était vraiment humide.

« mon dieu Der' … Je t'ai vraiment … Pas mal … Hum ... »

« blesser ? »

« ouais. »

il ria à nouveau, en fait cette situation l'amusais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser Stiles ici, dans la rue la plus sombre de tout Beacon Hills.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je … Te trouve accidentellement ? »

le jeune hybride faisait mine de réfléchir, arborant une mine adorable, Derek avait dut mal à pensée que quelques minutes avant il avait failli finir en … Carpette.

« Je … Je ne me souviens pas. »

il soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« écoute, si tu veux tu peux venir à mon loft. »

le plus jeune dévisagea d'un air grave son aîné, surprit par sa proposition.

« non ! Derek non ! »

il se leva, manquant plusieurs fois de tombé.

« Tu as déjà oublié ? Notre promesse ?! »

« je pense qu'au vu de la situation elle n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. »

« ouais ... »

il soupira encore, faisant les 400 pas.

« Stiles je suis sérieux, t'as vu dans l'état que tu es ? Je suis sur que tu n'as même pas d'appartement. »

« dis que je suis à la rue pendant que tu y es ! »

mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avais pas l'air très bien logé. A en voir ses vêtements boueux, ses cheveux 10 fois trop long et, malgré les quelques muscles qui ont poussés par-ci par las, il était bien maigrichon, fallait l'admettre.

« tu vis ou ? »

il fit la sourde oreille et fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard insistant du beau loup à ses cotés.

« Stiles ... »

« je vais bien ! Je te jure. Juste que … Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre soin de moi. »

Non franchement ? C'est vraiment la réplique type du mec qui fait sa crise de la quarantaine.

Derek n'allais pas croire ce qu'il allais faire, il ne voulais d'ailleurs faire aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

Il s'avança juste de quelques centimètres de Stiles, juste assez pour comblé le vide qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il l'embrassa simplement comme si c'était normal après tout se temps … Il en avait besoin, d'ailleurs Stiles aussi en avait besoin.

« peut être … Pour être présentable le jour ou quelqu'un te fais ce genre de chose ... »

il souri sur ses lèvres, rompant encore une fois le creux qui les séparaient et ils se sentaient tellement bien tellement comblé, que c'était presque jouissif.

C'était vif, pressé, interdit. C'était puissant, vital, aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, la, en cette instant.

« Derek … je pense que ... »

« oui je sais. Tu rentre avec moi. »


End file.
